Unicorn Stolen
by ariel's atlantica
Summary: Lickedy-Split is stolen by the witch Hydia. Wind Whistler and North Star get help from Megan to rescue her from the Volcano of Gloom, where Hydia and her daughters live. Will they get to Lickedy-Split in time?
1. Unicorn Stolen

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**__ Here it is, my first My Little Pony story! I'm proud of it, kind of. I couldn't find enough specific info on the movie to write this story like I wanted to. I just wrote it based on the info I _could_ find. I don't think I got everything right, but hey, no big deal. By the way, Lickedy-Split is Baby Lickedy-Split (from "My Little Pony: The Movie"), but they didn't refer to her as "Baby" much in the movie, so I'm not going to either. I have faith in this story; I think it'll go far. I hope it's not too long, hehe. That's all, so, ENJOY! And REVIEW FOR ME!_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own nor am I affiliated in any way with My Little Pony™ or Hasbro®._

_**SUMMARY:**__ Baby Lickedy-Split is stolen by the evil witch Hydia's offspring Reeka and Draggle. Why? Because they're just plain evil. But Hydia can't expect the ponies not to come after Lickedy-Split. The Pegasi Wind Whistler and North Star round up their pony gang and recruit the help of Megan, her little sister Molly, and her brother Danny, to help rescue Lickedy-Split. But they'll have to travel all the way to the Black Mountains. Can the ponies rescue Baby Lickedy-Spit, or will Hydia and her daughters have their way with her?_

* * *

**Chapter One: Unicorn Stolen **

It was a lovely morning as the ponies of Dream Valley awoke to an iridescent sunrise. Lickedy-Split, being the most energetic pony that most Dream Valley dwellers knew, was the first pony awake, getting dressed and preparing for her daily activities. Wanting to show off her new ballet outfit for the Baby Bonnet School of Dance, Lickedy-Split stepped out of her room, picking up her feet high so as to flaunt her turquoise ballet shoes.

"Must you always parade yourself throughout Dream Valley?"

"I'm not parading _myself _Buttons, I'm parading my outfit."

"Lickedy-Split, that's not the point. Showing off isn't looked highly upon, especially not by us ponies."

"Well, Buttons, I don't care. Remember the last time I let you get to me?"

"Yes, Lickedy-Split, I do. And I don't want to."

"Neither do I. Well, I've got more parading to do." And with that, Lickedy-Split was gone.

Trotting with her head held high, Lickedy-Split traipsed through Dream Valley, her light pink hair flowing sweetly in the soft morning breeze. Not really looking where she was going, Lickedy-Split ran right into Spike in front of the Baby Bonnet School of Dance. All the ponies who had early morning classes came outside to see what had made the noise. Rubbing his head, Spike got to his feet and steadied himself. Lickedy-Split glared at Spike with a less-than-pleasant look in her eyes.

"Well, Spike, I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what, Lickedy-Split?"

"Waiting for your apology, of course! You ran right into me, on purpose!"

"I did not, and you know it."

"Yes you did! Well, I suppose it wasn't all your fault, but hey! You could say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry for bumping into you, Lickedy-Split. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, very, thank you Spike. Now out of my way, I have much more flaunting to do and very little time." And Lickedy-Split was gone again.

After walking for a short while longer, Lickedy-Split came to the familiar cliff with the familiar waterfall. Knowing what could happen if she went any further, she turned and headed in the direction she came from. When she turned, however, she came face to face with the evil witch Hydia's two daughters, Reeka and Draggle. Looking shabby and menacing, Reeka and Draggle approached Lickedy-Split slowly and cautiously. Without warning, when Draggle and Reeka got comfortable with what they were about to do, they threw a large net over Lickedy-Split, trapping her. Lifting the net, they dragged Lickedy-Split up the Black Mountains and to their home in the Volcano of Gloom.

All the brightness and beauty of Dream Valley faded away as Reeka and Draggle with the captured Lickedy-Split came closer to the Volcano of Gloom. Higher and higher they climbed, through the Black Mountains and closer and closer to the Volcano. Upon entering the Volcano, Hydia cackled her evil, pleased cackle as Reeka and Draggle set Lickedy-Split down on the floor, Lickedy-Split's light pink mane and violet coat tangling slightly. Pointing to a cage in the corner, Hydia silently ordered Reeka and Draggle to place Lickedy-Split there.

* * *

**IN THE VOLCANO OF GLOOM**

* * *

"I see the two of you aren't completely worthless," Hydia exclaimed contentedly as she watched her daughters enter the room with Lickedy-Split in the net.

"Now that's not fair. We brought the little pony for you, what more do you want?" Draggle whined.

"Would you shut up?" Hydia hissed.

"Sorry, momma," Draggle apologized.

"_What_ did you call me?" Hydia hissed again, angrier this time.

"Um, I'm sorry, Hydia. I-I didn't mean to call you momma," Draggle corrected.

"That's better. Now that I have that little pony, I'll be victorious in destroying Ponyland." A hideous cackle followed her sentence.

"What makes you so sure?" Reeka said skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I said so! Don't question your mother."

"So, are we evil enough now, Hydia?" Draggle asked eagerly.

"Yeah, we want to be really wicked!" Reeka moaned.

"Ugh, get out of here!"

"But, Hydia!" Draggle and Reeka whined together.

"OUT!" Hydia shouted, and her two daughters left the room in a trot.

"You, my furry little friend, are going to help me get rid of you and your despicable ponies for good!" Hydia screeched.

* * *

**BACK TO DREAM VALLEY**

* * *

It was late afternoon and no one had heard a peep from Lickedy-Split. The ponies of Dream Valley knew Lickedy-Split well enough to know that she wasn't normally quiet. Buttons, just a little to herself, felt responsible again for Lickedy-Split's absence. As soon as she noticed she hadn't seen a sign of Lickedy-Split since the early morning, she went straight to Wind Whistler and North Star. The two Pegasi, as soon as they heard the story, put the blame on Buttons as well.

"You scared Lickedy-Split off again?" Wind Whistler said angrily.

"No! Well...all I said was that she shows off too much...sometimes."

"Buttons!" North Star yelled.

"I'm sorry! I know Lickedy-Split is sensitive, but she gets on my nerves sometimes. I'm not going to be mean to her anymore, though, I promise. Just, help! We've got to find her."

"Calm down Buttons, we will. Wind Whistler, we need a search party. Get together every pony you can in Dream Valley. Buttons, you're coming with us. Get Spike too, we could use his help as well."

With this, Wind Whistler took off into the sky to collect the ponies in Dream Valley. She flew over every inch of the pony's home, calling to Sweet Stuff, Fizzy, Gusty, Shady, and Magic Star. All the ponies got the message and followed behind Wind Whistler, in the air and on the ground. When the search party had been assembled, Wind Whistler informed them of their situation and gave them all designated areas of Ponyland to look. Sweet Stuff and Fizzy would explore Flutter Valley, Gusty, Shady, and Magic Star were responsible for the Mushromp (where the Moochick lives), and Buttons, Wind Whistler, and North Star had the most frightening area of all; the Black Mountains.

Agreeing to their designating locations, the ponies took off in all directions. Wind Whistler and North Star took to the sky, but Buttons had to walk underneath them. It became quite difficult for Buttons at certain points along the mountain, and Wind Whistler and North Star seemed to be doing this on purpose and making no effort to stop. Drawing near the Volcano of Gloom, Wind Whistler and North Star decided to get an aerial view. Gasping at the image they saw of Baby Lickedy-Split in a cage in the witch's brewing room, Wind Whistler and North Star descended near Buttons.

"Buttons, that witch has Lickedy-Split!"

"You mean the witch who sent the Smooze?" Buttons asked uneasily.

"And it's all your fault...again!" Wind Whistler shouted.

"How does it feel to be yelled at yourself for once, Buttons?" North Star said stridently.

"Okay, okay, point taken. Now how to we save Lickedy-Split?"

"Well, I know we'll need Megan's help," North Star said.

"North Star's right. She and I will fetch Megan, Molly, and Danny. You...you. Hmmm...North Star, what shall we do with Buttons? I don't think she should find a way into the Volcano herself; that's too risky."

"True. But, we need someone to keep watch over Dream Valley. Buttons, go back and alert every pony in Dream Valley of our situation, and keep guard over it. We'll be back soon."

"Okay, North Star." And Buttons was gone.

Wind Whistler and North Star immediately flew in the direction of Megan's home. Upon their arrival, Megan was surprised but happy to see the two ponies again, giving them a jovial welcome. Danny and Molly appeared in their doorway not even thirty seconds later, also very happy to see the Pegasi. Molly and Danny didn't notice the serious and somber look in the ponies' gleaming eyes, but Megan did.

"It's wonderful to see you two again. Is everything okay in Dream Valley?"

"Actually Megan...that's why we're here. Lickedy-Split is in trouble, and we need your help. We'll be facing the witches again, and I don't think we can do that on our own," Wind Whistler said with difficulty.

"Oh how awful! Of course I'll help, Wind Whistler."

"Ahem!" Molly said, motioning to herself and Danny.

"Oh no, you two are not coming. You risked your lives once, and that's not happening again."

"But Megan, we can help! We _want_ to help! Don't make us stay here." Molly and Danny then both gave her their saddest puppy dog eyes.

"Oh okay. I suppose you could be useful."

"All right you three, hop on. We need to get to Dream Valley as soon as possible."

So Megan mounted Wind Whistler, and Danny and Molly lifted themselves onto North Star. When everyone was in place, the two Pegasi gave one sweep of their strong wings and soared into the setting sun, in the direction of Dream Valley. On their journey, Megan asked Wind Whistler what the trouble was with Lickedy-Split, and she explained about Lickedy-Split being kidnapped by the witch's daughters.

Arriving in Dream Valley, the sun had set and the ponies were settling into their beds. Not wanting to leave Lickedy-Split in the Volcano of Gloom any longer, yet not wanting to miss their beauty sleep either, the search party decided to start their travel toward the Black Mountains and rest on the way there. So Wind Whistler, North Star, Fizzy, Shady, Sweet Stuff, Magic Star, Gusty, Buttons, and Spike, along with Megan and her siblings, made their way toward the Volcano of Gloom.

* * *

**INSIDE THE VOLCANO OF GLOOM**

* * *

"You know, Hydia, the little pony's friends are gonna come after her," Draggle said.

"That, my dear, I am prepared for. You and Reeka are to bring me fresh ingredients for me to make my Smooze. I'll run a new batch down the Volcano and stop those little monstrosities from ever reaching here. With any luck, the Smooze will flow all the way to Dream Valley and cover it again, and the rest of Ponyland. I might even pour a little on our small friend over there," Hydia said, pointing at the trapped Lickedy-Split.

"Awww Hydia, do we have to go back to that phlume plant?" Draggle whined.

"Yes! If you were wicked, you'd have no problem with it!"

"But Hydia, the phlume..." Reeka whimpered as she come up to Draggle and her mother.

"You'll get that phlume _and_ the rest of the ingredients, or I'll feed the both of you to Aagh!" Hydia scowled.

"But mom, Aagh won't eat us."

"Not the point! You get that phlume or else! No more excuses, you'll do as I say. Even if you're not wicked by nature, I'll make you do wicked deeds. Now go! Those ponies won't waste time as soon as they notice their little friend is missing."

"But, Hydia!" Draggle and Reeka complained together.

"Enough complaining! GO!" Hydia shoved her daughters out of the room.

* * *

**BACK TO DREAM VALLEY**

* * *

The Little Ponies were halfway to the mountains and at the entrance to the Shadow Forest when they decided to rest there until morning. They didn't want to leave Lickedy-Split in the witch's clutches for longer than they had to, but they wouldn't survive their rescue mission if they didn't at least get a good nap. Finding a spot that seemed safe from the harm of the Shadow Forest, the ponies, Megan, Molly, and Danny lay on the grass and rested until the sunrise signified another day.

Deciding to see Megan, Molly, and Danny through their journey one hundred percent safely, Wind Whistler and North Star flew the siblings over Shadow Forest. Buttons, Sweet Stuff, Gusty, Shady, Fizzy, Magic Star, and Spike fought their way through the foliage and violent wood.

"Are you guys okay down there?" Wind Whistler yelled to the grounded ponies.

"We're _fine_, Wind Whistler!" Shady shouted over sounds of large splinter-looking, flying blocks of wood.

"Just checking!" Wind Whistler shouted back, and they continued.

Exiting the forest, Shady and Gusty gave a great sigh of relief. Wind Whistler and North Star remained airborne as they passed Flutter Valley, eyeing it with vacant expressions and empty emotions. The Flutter Ponies did help them defeat Hydia and her Smooze before, but they'd been reluctant. It took the convincing of one of their own for them to agree to assist the ponies. Sometimes the ponies of Dream Valley thought that the Flutter Ponies felt themselves superior to the regular, Dream Valley ponies. The slight tension was lifted, however, when Flutter Valley faded in the distance.

"I hate that place," Gusty said, an irate look on her face.

"Hate isn't good, Gusty," Shady said to Gusty in a somewhat amusing way.

"Shut up, Shady."

"Look out, ponies! It's the Smooze again!"

The ponies had approached the base of the Black Mountains, and the Smooze was racing down it with rapid pace. Panicking, Buttons beckoned her party to follow her, and they all ran along the advancing Smooze sideways, Wind Whistler and North Star flying with them overhead. Before the ponies got out of range of the Smooze, however, Spike's tail caught a little of the concoction.

"Not again!" Spike moaned as he examined his Smoozed tail.

"Wind Whistler, what'll we do? We can't get up the mountains with that Smooze in the way!"

"There's only one thing to do," Sweet Stuff said, and the conclusion was already forming in all the ponies' minds.

"Not the Flutter Ponies, Sweet Stuff!" Spike said.

"Yes the Flutter Ponies, Spike. There's no other way. Wind Whistler and I will never be able to remove all this Smooze ourselves," North Star said rather gloomily.

"We'll be back. Megan, Molly, and Danny need to stay with us."

With that, Wind Whistler and North Star took off, back toward Flutter Valley. It wasn't going to be a pleasant encounter, but the Flutter Ponies were a necessary asset in getting to Lickedy-Split. It wouldn't be easy, persuading the Flutter Ponies to lend a hand to them again, but they had to try, for the sake of Lickedy-Split.

"Hello Morning Glory," Wind Whistler greeted politely upon reaching Flutter Valley and spotting Morning Glory near the main entrance.

"Oh, hello Wind Whistler, North Star."

"Morning Glory...I'm afraid we need your help once again. I know you're probably not keen to give it, but we had to try. Our friend, Lickedy-Split, has been captured by the evil witch who lives up in the Black Mountains, and we have to save her. But the Smooze is back! We have to get through the Smooze, or we'll never make it over the mountains," Wind Whistler pleaded.

"Oh dear! I, certainly, am ready to assist you in rescuing your friend, but I am not sure about our Queen. I will fetch her, however; I might be able sway her again. Wait here," and Morning Glory disappeared.

"Not that ridiculous Rosedust again," North Star said crossly.

"North Star," Wind Whistler urged.

"I am sorry to hear about your friend," Rosedust said softly as she approached, Morning Glory behind her, "but I am afraid we will not interfere."

"Rosedust, as I said before, we must all help. It's the right thing, and we're they're only hope," Morning Glory advocated.

"I understand they are in trouble, but as you know, we wish only to be left alone."

"Please, Rosedust? We understand that you wish to be left alone, but we're really in need of your help. We need your Flutter Ponies, Rosedust," said Megan.

"Please, Rosedust. If not for them, for your own conscience. If we don't help, we'll be deliberately letting the safety of an innocent pony slip away," Morning Glory implored.

"Very well then. But I assure you, we Flutter Ponies will not be helping again. We've been involved enough."

"Oh thank you, thank you so much!" Wind Whistler exclaimed.

Rosedust assembled the rest of her Flutter Ponies and followed Wind Whistler and North Star, who were leading them to where the Smooze was. They reached the base of the Black Mountains, and the Smooze had hardened. North Star and Wind Whistler looked down near the clear area and located Sweet Stuff, Buttons, Gusty, Shady, Magic Star, Fizzy, and Spike.

"There they are!" North Star shouted.

"Hold on guys, the Flutter Ponies are here to help."

Getting into position around the Smooze and preparing their wings for Utter Flutter, the Flutter Ponies advanced on the Mountains and surrounded the area. Giving the signal, Rosedust ordered her ponies into Utter Flutter. The ponies beat their wings furiously, fighting to eradicate the hardened Smooze. After several minutes, the Smooze gave way and uncovered the Mountains' surface, and it removing the small amount from Spike's tail.

Having done their job, the Flutter Ponies bade goodbye to the Pegasi and returned to Flutter Valley. Descending onto the mountain, Wind Whistler and North Star, along with Megan, Molly and Danny, made their way up the mountain.

"Wait for us!" Shady cried as the party below started up the mountain themselves.

After what seemed like hours of travel, the group reached the peak of the mountain and the Volcano of Gloom. Peaking inside the big room in which Lickedy-Split was captive, they discovered her in a cage, near their end of the room. Wind Whistler saw no sign of the witch or her daughters, so she and North Star crept quietly into the room, Megan, Molly and Danny on their backs. A happy, thankful look came over Lickedy-Split's grungy face when she saw her companions run up to the cage.

"Buttons and the rest of the gang are on their way. We'll get you out of here, Lickedy-Split," Wind Whistler whispered.

"I can use the Rainbow of Light to open the cage, can't I?" Megan inquired.

"I don't know, Megan. Why don't you try it? We've got nothing to lose."

So she did. She dismounted from Wind Whistler and opened the locket around Lickedy-Split's neck. As the Rainbow enveloped the lock, it quivered, and then gave way. Megan threw open the cage and guided Lickedy-Split to the window where the rest of the party stood, Wind Whistler, North Star, Molly and Danny behind them. When they were all together they dashed as fast as they could down the mountain and back toward Dream Valley.

Hydia had returned to the room, and noticed Lickedy-Split gone. She ran to the window that the rescue party had come through and spotted the ponies escaping down the mountain. With a great cry of frustration, she realized she'd been defeated again. As usual, and not wanting to blame herself, she put the blame on her not-evil-enough daughters. She reprimanded them by forcing them to eat ice cream again.

The ponies, Megan, Molly, and Danny returned to Dream Valley to a crowd of cheers and hollering. Everyone was happy they successfully freed Lickedy- Split. Buttons apologized to Lickedy-Split, for every time she'd been mean to her. Wind Whistler and North Star rested temporarily while Megan and her siblings chatted excitedly with the ponies. When the two Pegasi were ready, Megan, Molly and Danny climbed onto their backs, and North Star and Wind Whistler took off into the sunset to take them home.


	2. Pegasus Plight

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **__I thought it was necessary to keep going with this one; I want to have a good number of chapters. I think I'll be doing okay if I keep going with my summary here; there's still kidnappings going on & whatnot. 'Lickedy-Split' is the same Baby Lickedy-Split from the movie & the first chapter; I'm just not calling her that. And I know I'm using the same ponies, but I don't really care, they're my favorite ones, haha. Wind Whistler is my absolute favorite pony, so my stories will always feature her. Oh, & Megan, Molly, & Danny are gonna show up again. Hope you like it! R&R, as per usual._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own nor am I affiliated in any way with My Little Pony™ or Hasbro®._

_**SUMMARY: **__This time, Hydia and her two awful daughters Reeka and Draggle try her capture plan again, only this time she captures two Pegasi, Wind Whistler and North Star. Will Dream Valley be saved from Hydia's everlasting threat?_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Pegasus Plight**

It was a beautiful afternoon in Dream Valley and all the ponies were gearing up for their annual Spring Festival. The Baby Ponies would, as was tradition, be performing a ballet recital for the rest of the Valley, and Lickedy-Split was first in line to rehearsals. Try as hard as she might, Lickedy-Split just couldn't get the ponies to admire her as much as she wished. Being so young it was indeed hard for her to see why she wasn't the center of attention, but nevertheless Lickedy-Split continued to display her outfit to Wind Whistler. Wind Whistler wasn't paying her much attention, as you could imagine.

"Lickedy-Split, you've shown me that move _and_ that outfit before."

"I have? Oh well, you can see it again." She kept moving and lifting her long, light lavender mane into the air.

"Lickedy-Split! I'm not trying to me mean to you, but I'll see your outfit and your dance during the show, okay?"

"Is that all the love and appreciation I get? After being kidnapped by that awful witch?" She sobbed a very phony sob.

"Lickedy-Split, I helped save you from Hydia. And did I get a 'thank you'? No."

"Must you keep saying my name, Wind Whistler?"

"Why not? I thought you liked hearing your name."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lickedy-Split sounded offended.

"Nothing, Lickedy-Split. Come on, the show's going to start soon."

Lickedy-Split still looked like she was hurt, but she followed Wind Whistler to the Baby Bonnet stage outside with the large 'My Little Pony' banner draped over it. A few other ponies gathered in the area designated for viewing the show, including Buttons, Gusty, North Star, Fizzy, Shady, and Magic Star. Lickedy-Split smiled at her audience through the curtains when she got backstage. She was planning another surprise, and this time she wouldn't fail. She wouldn't fall all over the stage and throw the other ponies out of sync. This time, her plan was foolproof. It wouldn't be in the beginning of the show, it would be at the end, so if she did make a mistake, not much of the dance would be disrupted.

Music filled the small area under the 'My Little Pony' banner and all eyes were on the stage. The baby ponies, Lickedy-Split near the front, looked simply gorgeous in their dance outfits, swaying their manes and stamping their hooves to the bubbly 'My Little Pony' melody. The familiar lavender mane of Lickedy-Split was bouncing more than any other, and even off to the side slightly she was the most noticeable. After half an hour of skilled dancing and a rainbow of swirling manes and tails, the finale approached and Lickedy-Split readied herself. As the song ended, Lickedy-Split switched positions as was rehearsed, but she kicked and jumped higher and harder than any other pony. She turned around to allow everyone a full view of her outfit, and held her head so high you could barely see her eyes. When she was done, she was ecstatic that she'd successfully ended the show herself.

"That was brilliant, Lickedy-Split!" Spike called to her when she emerged from backstage.

"Yeah! Thanks for not messing up the show this time," Buttons said.

"You were good, Lickedy-Split," Buttons complimented.

"I told you I'd see your show when you put it on for us all. You were really good," Wind Whistler said.

"Thanks!"

"Okay ponies, it's getting late. Let's all turn in for the night," Gusty said.

"You guys go ahead, Wind Whistler and I have something to do. Don't panic if we're not back tonight; we might be gone a while." North Star said.

"Oh...all right. Don't stay away too long," Gusty said, and walked with the other ponies to their houses.

North Star nodded to Gusty and headed in the general direction of the Black Mountains with Wind Whistler on her side. Gusty, as well as Shady, Magic Star, Sweet Stuff, Buttons, Fizzy, Baby Lickedy-Split, and Spike didn't think this was such a good idea, but it was too late to say anything as the two Pegasi took off into the darkening sky. All of these particular ponies had experience with what lurked in the Black Mountains and the Volcano of Gloom, and it wasn't pretty.

* * *

**IN THE VOLCANO OF GLOOM**

* * *

"I have had it with you two! If you can't be evil like me or your relatives, you can go live with those despicable ponies!" The witch Hydia was yelling at her two daughters Reeka and Draggle once again.

"But Hydia, we've tried to be evil! We're being as evil as we can!" Reeka yelled.

"Have I rid Ponyland of those putrid little ponies? Have I made this entire area look like the Black Mountains? Is Dream Valley filled with Smooze and dark, dank, and dreary like it should be? No! If your capacity for evil is what you've shown so far, my disappointment and absolute disgust in you is justified!"

"We're sorry! Give us another chance," Draggle begged.

"And I wish you two would stop begging! It makes you sound weak and vulnerable," Hydia shouted.

"Those mean basically the same thing, Hydia," Reeka said.

"ENOUGH!"

"Sorry, momma," Draggle apologized.

"_What_ did you call me?" Hydia hissed once again.

"I mean, Hydia, Hydia!" Draggle corrected herself.

"Now I have another plan which will probably fail if you two carry it out being your usual selves."

"What's the plan this time?" Reeka asked inquisitively.

"I want to try kidnap again, only this time those little ponies won't possibly get their friend back. If they don't have that human girl and her siblings, who they get by those disgusting flying ponies, there's no way they can throttle me again!"

"So...run your foolproof plan by me again, Hydia," Draggle said, scratching her head with a confused look on her face.

"You are so dim-witted!"

"Why do you always have to be so mean to us?"

"BECAUSE!" Hydia roared, and Reeka and Draggle took a few cowering steps back from her.

"We're sorry, Hydia," Draggle apologized again.

"And stop apologizing to me too! I'm sick of it…and I'm sick of you two! If I don't capture those ponies and darken Dream Valley once and for all, I'm throwing you two down the mountain and Aagh can have you!"

"Not that, Hydia!" Draggle whined.

"What do you want us to do?" Reeka asked hesitantly.

"Get me more phlume. Don't look at me like that!" Hydia screamed when she saw her daughters' wide and fearful eyes at the prospect of returning, for a third time, to the phlume plant. "I need it for the Smooze, you know that!"

"Hydia, the Smooze never works. Can't we think of something else? Something that doesn't involve Draggle and me going back to that phlume plant?"

"Don't you talk back to me! I realize the Smooze never worked in the past, because those foul little ponies keep getting the better of _you two_!"

Hydia knocked over a small table of her supplies onto the floor. Reeka and Draggle scattered to the far ends of the room once again, shaking as their mother's form loomed in front of them. Hydia's warts and bad breath were shoved in the two girls' faces as she breathed deeply, panting with anger and frustration. The cauldron at the other side of the dark, cave-like room seemed to glow and throb with the fury that was pulsating in Hydia herself.

"You two will get my phlume and the other ingredients for the Schmooze...OR ELSE! No more excuses, no more whining, no more begging! Just go! The quicker you move, the quicker you can get back! Focus on the ingredients first; bring them back here, and then capture those flying ponies. I want them in this room."

"Yes, Hydia," Reeka said gloomily as she and her sister headed to exit and departed for the Smooze ingredients.

* * *

**BACK TO DREAM VALLEY**

* * *

The sun was setting fast on Ponyland and Wind Whistler and North Star were still accomplishing their mission. They were trying their best to prepare the Valley for another Smooze attack. The ponies were smarter than to let it plague them three times in a row. Hydia would, of course, be thinking up some wicked scheme to destroy Dream Valley and make all of Ponyland dark, dank, and dreary, as she had been doing for some time. With Pegasi like Wind Whistler and North Star around, however, Hydia was having a harder and harder time. They were way ahead of her...at least her, her daughters, and her Smooze.

All of the ponies who had been on a quest to Flutter Valley to save Dream Valley from the Smooze the first time knew what a risk it was. The Flutter Ponies were not exactly welcoming and friendly ponies. They weren't cruel, but they preferred to be left alone. North Star and Wind Whistler prepared some of the waterfalls and grass for Smooze covering, but they were also headed to Flutter Valley. Rosedust and Morning Glory were the two friendliest Flutter Ponies in Flutter Valley, and if they were told ahead of time, they might have a good chance against the Smooze. The two Pegasi were also smart enough to know that Hydia would try more ingredients to make the Smooze more effective. Hydia was close to covering all of Dream Valley with it the first time, and the ponies could only be lucky for a short time. North Star and Wind Whistler also wanted to alert the Moochick, who might be able to help. All in all, the Pegasi had a hard task and journey ahead of them.


	3. Gone Missing

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **__Enjoyed the first two chapters? Great, here's number three! I don't have MLP the movie which sucks, 'cause those ponies are so cute! I love 'em, there the cutest little things. All the ponies I'm using are from the movie (except for Whizzer; I needed a second Pegasus). Oh, & I'm sorry for the constant, annoying Disclaimer, but I feel it's necessary...whatever. I also realize it'd be kind of hard to capture a Pegasus, but hey; bare with me here, haha. Lickedy Split is, of course, the same Baby Lickedy-Split from the movie, just so we're all on the same page. Anyhoo, ENJOY CHAPTER 3! R&R, please. _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own nor am I affiliated in any way with My Little Pony™ or Hasbro®._

_**SUMMARY:**__ Wind Whistler and North Star are kidnapped on their journey for help by Reeka and Draggle, and the rest of the ponies are left to deal with Hydia's threat on their own. Lofty and Whizzer go to find Megan, Molly, and Danny, and the rest have to set out to alert the Moochick and the Flutter Ponies. Can they rescue the two Pegasi and throttle Hydia's evil plans once again?_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Gone Missing**

A full moon and numerous twinkling stars shone their light down on the two Pegasi Wind Whistler and North Star, who are attempting to prepare Dream Valley from the witch Hydia's threat. They first had to get to Flutter Valley to inform the Flutter Ponies that Hydia might be up to something and they should be alert and ready to act if need be. This would be easier said than done of course, for more reasons than one.

The Flutter Ponies were often quite independent and refused to get involved in matters that didn't concern them. Reason number two that their journey would be perilous is because they had to travel close to the Black Mountains, and both Pegasi knew what lurked there. Sure enough, as they were traveling by the Mountains (traveling as far from the base of them as possible), they encountered Hydia's repulsive daughters, Reeka and Draggle.

Reeka and Draggle spotted the ponies flying lower and lower for a flying break, so they snuck over to them as quietly as they possibly could. North Star and Wind Whistler, unfortunately, weren't paying as much attention as they should've been to their surroundings. Wind Whistler took a look up from the stream they were drinking from and when they looked up they only had time to see Draggle's scrawny and disheveled form before a net was closing over her.

Fighting frantically against the netting, Wind Whistler glanced to her right and saw Reeka struggling with North Star. Both Pegasi felt rather stupid for being captured as a Pegasus that could simply fly away if given enough room. Reeka and Draggle hadn't walked right up to them, though; they crept up to them while their heads were down. Making as much noise as possible and flapping their wings until their muscles were too sore, Reeka and Draggle dragged the Pegasi up the Black Mountains to the Volcano of Gloom.

* * *

**IN DREAM VALLEY**

* * *

When the sun rose over Dream Valley and North Star and Wind Whistler weren't back, Gusty and Buttons knew something might be wrong. North Star had said that they might not be back for a while, but they'd been gone for awfully long time. Gusty wasn't one to be a worry-wart, but she couldn't help being a little concerned for her Pegasus friends. The sun had risen considerably in the sky before Buttons decided to alert the other ponies (baby ponies included) to Wind Whistler and North Star's absence.

"They're really not back yet, Buttons?" Shady asked, concerned.

"No. I don't want to think that anything happened to them because they said they'd be gone a while, but this is a _long_ while," Gusty said seriously.

"I'm sure they're fine," Magic Star said, though she didn't sound so sure, "they're Pegasi. What could hurt them when they're in the air?"

"It's not what could hurt them when they're in the air, but when they're _not_ in the air. They could've gone down to the ground at any time, it's not like there's no reason to," Fizzy said.

"You're right," Sweet Stuff agreed.

"You're such a suck-up Sweet Stuff," Buttons said.

"I am not! Why can't you leave people alone Buttons? You're part of the reason we almost lost Lickedy-Split last year!"

"You guys, please! This is no time for fighting," Lofty said.

"So what's the plan of action?" Gusty asked.

"Well...we don't know if North Star or Wind Whistler is actually in any kind of trouble at all, so I think we should wait a while. Maybe they'll turn up soon."

"I guess so," Shady said gloomily.

Little did the ponies know as they dispersed that they'd be embarking on just as perilous a journey as the Pegasi had. As day wore on and North Star and Wind Whistler were nowhere to be found. Gusty grew more and more concerned as morning turned to afternoon and afternoon faded to evening. The sun was setting over Paradise Estate and as Gusty looked onto the Black Mountains, she made up her mind. Wind Whistler and North Star were in trouble, and there was no doubt in Gusty's mind that Hydia was behind it. Gusty was tired of fighting Hydia and her revolting daughters and their dreadful Smooze. It was time to take major action against the witch and rid Dream Valley and all of Ponyland of her and her offspring. Turning from looking at the hideous Black Mountains, she ran to Paradise Estate where the other ponies had no doubt gone; Paradise Estate had become quite popular since they had given Dream Castle to the Grundles.

"Gusty, they're not back," Shady said, and Gusty almost saw tears coming from her eyes.

"It's okay Shady; we're not giving up on them. You all know this has something to do with Hydia."

"Are you sure Gusty?" Magic Star asked.

"I'm positive," Gusty said.

"What about that disgusting cat lady Posey told us about, Katrina?" Shady asked.

"She was defeated a long time ago and she's good now, don't you remember, Shady?" Magic Star said.

"This has 'Hydia' written all over it and we know it. We have to rescue Wind Whistler and North Star...and all of Dream Valley and Ponyland. We can't let Hydia threaten us and our home again."

"What'll we do, Gusty?" Sweet Stuff asked.

"We set out on a mission and we recruit as much help as we can. First, we're gonna need Megan and the Rainbow of Light. Lofty and Whizzer, you can bring her here," Gusty said.

"Why should both of us go?" Whizzer asked.

"Because Molly and Danny might want to come too and we can't refuse assistance."

"We have to alert the Moochick. No doubt Hydia's working with her Smooze again. Shady, Buttons, Lickedy-Split, and Spike, you four go to the Mushromp. He must be able to help us somehow."

"What a leader you are, Gusty," Buttons said sarcastically.

"Stop it, Buttons."

"I'm not going with her," Shady said stubbornly, a grim look in her eye as she glanced over at Buttons, who returned the look.

"Fine! Shady, you can come with me, Fizzy, and Magic Star; we have to get to Flutter Valley. I'm sure Rosedust and Morning Glory will be very annoyed at seeing us again with yet another request for help with the Smooze, but we have to try. Sweet Stuff, _you_ can go with Buttons. And no fighting! We're saving our friends and our home, there's no time for animosity," Gusty snapped.

"All right, all right," but Sweet Stuff rolled her twinkling eyes.

"We'll have to cross through Shadow Forest again, won't we?" Magic Star asked.

"So what?" Gusty asked impatiently.

"Gusty, are you sure we want to go through those giant sunflowers and Shadow Forest again just to alert the Flutter Ponies who probably won't even talk to us?"

"Yes! We can't just sit here and do nothing, Magic Star. There's no Smooze yet, but it's coming again I'm sure. Hydia's not going to give up, and we can't either."

"Okay, okay Gusty!"

"Now Lofty and Whizzer, go as fast as you can to get Megan. We need her and Molly to come with us to Flutter Valley. Danny, if he wants to come, can go with Buttons' group. We won't leave until you get Megan, Molly, and Danny here."

"We're on it, Gusty," Lofty said.

"Be back in a flash," Whizzer said, and she and Lofty took off with one flap of their Pegasus wings.

Gusty watched them fly into the last light of the sun and hoped they wouldn't be captured as well. While they were waiting, Gusty suggested they all go back to Paradise Estate and wait for Megan, Molly, and Danny. It was getting dark, so they agreed and to begin their journeys in the morning, when they could see more of what was around them. Gusty grew more and more restless as the night wore on; for both pairs of Pegasi. Wind Whistler and North Star were definitely in trouble, there was no more doubt in her mind. Gusty laid her head down on the floor to give herself a small amount of rest before they all set out. A thought popped into her mind as to who was going to look after Dream Valley while they went on their trek. _Sundance can_, Gusty thought, and she kept her head low to the floor.

* * *

**IN THE VOLCANO OF GLOOM**

* * *

"Let's hope you two don't mess up this time," Hydia said fiercely as her daughters brought Wind Whistler and North Star into the Volcano of Gloom.

"Do you always have to be so mean to us, momma?" Draggle asked.

"_What_ did you call me?" Hydia said threateningly.

"Umm, Hydia…I said Hydia!" Draggle quickly corrected.

"That's what I _thought_ you said."

"Hydia, we didn't get the phlume yet...just so you know..." Reeka mumbled.

"What was that?" Hydia said, although it was apparent that she'd heard her daughter correctly.

"We...di-didn't get the phlume yet."

"Well that's just like you, never thinking. I told you to get the ingredients first! Those ponies have a better chance of escaping since you two will be out getting the phlume and there'll only be one of me; use your tiny little brains for once! I should force-feed you eat ice cream again!"

"We're sorry, Hydia!" Draggle said, looking horrified at the prospect of eating ice cream again.

"I've wasted enough of my voice, energy, and time yelling at the two of you. Just go get the phlume and I'll let it go."

"Okay, Hydia," Reeka said and dragged her sister back out of the door and down the Volcano.

Reeka and Draggle had an awkward climb down the Mountains. They knew their mother was waiting to mix the rest of the Smooze ingredients and send the fetid liquid down the Mountains once more. The two girls' problem was not that they had no capacity to be evil; they'd been raised by a witch mother. They simply didn't have the desire to carry out their mother's evil deeds and do her dirty work.

If their mother wasn't constantly nagging and hassling them about being wicked, they could probably be just as evil as she wanted. If she wasn't sending them to get Smooze ingredients all the time and making them destroy Dream Valley when they could care less, the might be motivated to be a little more maniacal.

Reeka and Draggle traveled further in a swampy area and climbed a small mountain to get to the peak where the phlume plant sat menacingly. Draggle gulped as they approached it with the same pickaxe they used the first time around.

"All right Draggle, let's switch positions this time. _I'll_ hold it, and _you_ stick it," Reeka proposed.

"Why should we? I'm taller than you and my arms are longer. They're betting for holding, and you won't even have to touch it with your hands."

"Okay fine!"

Draggle readied the pickaxe that was in her hand and when both girls counted to 'three!' Draggle went straight for middle, as she'd done before. It fought harder than it ever had before, apparently aggravated that the girls had come back a third time. Reeka struggled to hit the plant in the base while Draggle struggled to hold it as steady as she could.

After Draggle yelled at Reeka to give it as good a whack as she could, they filled up another small bottle. The two girls wiped their brows and rested their hands on their knees momentarily, allowing their breathing to return to normal so they could make the tedious trip back up the Black Mountains to the Volcano of Gloom.

"We-got-the–ph-phlume, Hydia!" Draggle said, panting.

"Good work you two. Why can't you keep this up?"

"We're never going back to the phlume plant, Hydia," Reeka said.

"You will if I tell you to!"

"Sorry, Hydia. Yes, Hydia," Reeka said.

"Thank you very much for my phlume. Now watch those caged ponies while I concoct the Smooze. This time the Smooze will cover Dream Valley and all of Ponyland for good!" Hydia cackled, and Wind Whistler and North Star whimper in their confines.

* * *

**BACK TO DREAM VALLEY**

* * *

Lofty and Whizzer returned sometime during the night with Megan and her siblings. They were tired but agreed to help, and they went straight to sleep for a little rest before their journey in the morning. Danny threw a miniature fit about having to sleep in a pink house (Paradise Estate), but Megan lightly scolded him and he quieted down. When the sun rose over Paradise Estate and Gusty made eye contact with Megan, Gusty embraced her with such relief and comfort that it was almost as though Wind Whistler and North Star had been rescued. Lofty and Whizzer were snoozing calmly from their flight to fetch Megan and her siblings.

Gusty woke up Fizzy, Sweet Stuff, Magic Star, Shady, Buttons, Lickedy-Split, and Spike so they could all greet their new guests. Gusty looked at the Rainbow of Light around Megan's neck and new that what she did was right. Molly and Danny smiled at Gusty before rushing over and giving her a hug of their own. It filled her with happiness to know that they would soon be at least trying their best to get help for their Pegasus friends.

"I'm so glad you came, Megan!"

"I'd never stay away when you guys are in trouble," Megan said with a smile.

"I knew you wouldn't let us down."

"So, what's the plan?" Danny asked.

"You stay out of this! So, Gusty...what's your plan?" The ponies and Molly chuckled.

"Well...we need to get to the Moochick and the Flutter Ponies. You can come with Fizzy, Shady, Magic Star, and me to Flutter Valley, and Molly and Danny can go with Sweet Stuff, Buttons, Lickedy-Split, and Spike to the Mushromp. The Moochick might be able to help. The situation is, Wind Whistler and North Star have gone missing; they went on a mission the other day and they never came back."

"That's terrible!"

"You're telling us! We want to rescue them, but we want to get rid of Hydia's threat for good too. We need as much help as we can get."

"We're with you all the way," Megan said and smiled.

"Are you sure those Flutter Ponies will really be up to helping us with Hydia and her Smooze again?" Danny asked.

"We've got to _try_ and ask for help, haven't we? Wind Whistler and North Star could be in Hydia's clutches right now."

"Well what are we waiting for? Gusty's group, follow me! Molly and Danny, you two go with Buttons' group. We'll meet up at the Black Mountains."

"You heard Megan guys, come on!" Gusty said.

Gusty and her group of ponies began walking behind Megan, while Molly and Danny followed Buttons' group. The two parties waved one last farewell to each other, and then parted on their separate journeys. Gusty was convinced that both the trips would be fruitful, and it was this thought and this thought alone that kept Gusty following behind Megan and toward the giant sunflowers, Shadow Forest, and Flutter Valley.


End file.
